Closer Bonds
by Lonely.Wallflower
Summary: This story features an OFC whose life gets entangled with the Winchester brothers. There will eventually be romance, no decided pairings as of yet. My first supernatural fic.
1. Mortem

_ OC POV _

Saying that I was a socially awkward person is a bit of an understatement. I thought I would grow out of being the shy lonely girl once I joined college but unfortunately it seemed like I was delusional. I could hold casual conversations with people when it was just one person at a time, but when in a group, I would retreat into my shell and just observe. I really envied the ease with which people would joke with each other even if they just met, and how the conversation would flow without any of the uncomfortable moments of silence. By then, I suppose people would forget that I was there, and I would become invisible. That used to hurt terribly, and then I got used to it. I got used to the loneliness and it became sort of a haven for me. I retreated into my own bubble, with my nerdy and weird hobbies and interests and that is how I went through college, studying but otherwise barely existing.

Graduation was only a week away and everyone around me was excited, the whole campus was buzzing with barely restrained enthusiasm. The students couldn't wait for their diplomas to start hunting for jobs, and those who have already secured a position were boasting about it. I wasn't terribly worried about post graduation. I have already received a few offers from companies who said they were impressed with my academic achievements and wanted me to become part of their IT department, I was still comparing the advantages offered by each company and estimating how much effort would take me to relocate to where they were located. I also enlisted the help of some of my professors to ask about their opinion on the companies who reached out to me and even Mrs. Whittle, the campus's librarian gave me some pretty good advice.

Mrs. Whittle was one of the few people I could consider myself being really close to. I got to know her when I started college as I spent most of my free time in the library reading, and we got to chat sometimes about one book or another, from then on, she started bringing me some of her homemade pie and sitting with me in my library corner to read some of the romance novels she was so fond of in companionable silence.

That evening, I was on my way to the library to give her a box of her favorite chocolate as a thank you for the apple pie she gave me the day before. I knew that I would find her alone as the library was always empty that time of day especially that there were no more classes and the only thing keeping people around campus was the wait for graduation. Noticing how dark it was, I was wondering whether she left already when I saw her purse still on her desk so I stepped even further inside and turned on a lamp on the closest desk to me to have better visibility. That was when I saw it.

Mrs. Whittle's body was laying in unnatural angle on the floor. She was in a big puddle of blood, so much blood. Her head was turned sideways and her empty eyes were looking straight at me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, so I tried to blink in case the image would disappear but it was still there. The unmoving body, the sightless eyes, the blood, the scattered books and lamps on the floor. All of it was real.

I thought of calling 911 so I tried to get my phone out of my bag but my hands were shaking so bad that I had trouble grabbing the phone and I even dropped it once before picking it up and starting to dial. My vision was becoming blurry and I had to try a few times before I could type the number correctly. I had no idea what I said or what the operator told me, everything became a blur and I felt my knees give under me.


	2. Testimonium

_ Dean POV _

We've been on he road for a while looking for the a demon that had already killed 4 people in 4 different states in the span of the 3 weeks when we heard about the librarian death. It fit the pattern so we decided to check it out.

When we reached the campus, the police already left and there was only the campus security.

"Agents Greer and Ehart, FBI", I slaid flashing my badge to them and seeing Sam doing the same.

"FBI? Isn't the police already investigating the murder?", a security guard asked

"They are, but we have reason to believe that this is the act of a serial killer we have been tracking for a while now."

"What can we do for you agents? I assume you'd want to check the crime scene.", the same guy asked

"We will, but what can you guys tell us about this case?", Sam asked

"Well, not much really, the only person who saw anything was poor Audrey and she's pretty shaken up."

"Alright",I said, "let's take a look at the crime scene and then we will talk to her."

The guard nodded and took us to the crime scene, minus the books, it looked almost identical to the other crime scenes, the position of the body and the evidence left by the demon. With a quick look to Sam I saw that he too believed this was the work of the same creature we were hunting.

Next, the guard took us to the dorm where the witness was. He knocked the door and we waited a couple of minutes before the door slowly opened.

Audrey Smoke did seem shaken up indeed, she was deathly pale and seemed to be barely able to hold herself straight. Her eyes had dark circles indicating that she probably was unable to sleep since she saw the body and her knuckles were clutching the door so hard they became white.

"Hello Audrey", the man said,"These gentlemen are from the FBI and would like to talk to you, are you up to it?"

She barely looked at us and nodded mutely to the security guard before opening the door wider silently inviting us in.

"I have to get back to work, but let me know if you need anything",

She nodded again and the man left. Once inside the apartment, I took a moment to look at the room, it was casually decorated with a lot of books on the shelves and the tables. A computer was on the small table by the sofa and a blanket was thrown on a chair.

I turned around to see the girl looking at us and waiting for us to speak. Sam, always the one eager to put people at ease, said in what I called his "kind voice": "Miss Smoke, we know that this is a difficult time for you, but we would like to ask you a couple of questions if that is ok."

She seemed to struggle for a few moments as if trying to find her voice before she whispered :"Ok"

"Thank you, can you tell us how long you've known Mrs. Whittle?"

"I have known her for 4 years."

"Were you two close?"

"Yes, she is a very nice lady", she seemed to stop and then said "was, she was very nice to me."

"Were you two supposed to meet yesterday?"

"No, we didn't have an appointment. I just stopped by."

"Why?", I asked

"I wanted to give her something. I brought her her favorite chocolate as a thank you for the pie from last time. But she wasn't at her desk. I called her name, but she didn't answer. She was still there though, because her purse was on her desk. It was only when I got closer that I, ... that I ...;"

She started trembling so hard that I was afraid she would fall or faint so I looked at Sam. He was the one to handle the agitated females, I was no good with that. Seeing my discomfort, Sam nodded and took the trembling girl by her hand then helped her sit on the sofa. Despite that the trembling didn't stop and she said: "I am sorry but I have been feeling so cold since then. So terribly cold."

Obviously the young woman was still in shock, I wondered why there was no one around to take care of her when she is in such distress. I picked the blanket and put it around her shoulders hearing a small thank you.

"I am sorry",she said,"what other questions do you have for me?"

"While you were there", Sam asked gently, "did you notice anything strange? did you hear any noise?"

She seemed to think for a little while before shaking her head and saying "No, I don't remember anything, seeing Mrs Whittle like that, all I could do was dial 911. I don't even remember what happened after that, I found myself outside the library with a paramedic next to me. I am sorry, I can't think of anything besides what I told the police."

"If you remember anything, anything at all, please call us at this number", Sam said giving her our card.

She nodded and we said our goodbyes before walking out.

"That was a waste of time", I sighed as we headed to the car,"Even the witness didn't see anything"

"Yeah that is unfortunate.", Sam said,"Let's go back to the motel and have some rest. Nothing else that we can do about the case today."

"Yeah, we had a long drive today. Let's have some shuteye and then tomorrow we'll have another tour of the campus."


End file.
